


Real First Kisses

by Emzer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Love, Fluff, M/M, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzer/pseuds/Emzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon and Killua are reunited and face a new enemy with a nen ability no one had accounted for. Second chapter will be a battle and the third will be filled with fluff. Eventual hinted Leorio/Kurapika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second ever attempt at writing a fanfic and it's short because it's me testing my abilities at writing. English is not my native language so feel free to come with suggestions and critique. Thanks for giving this a shot!

It’s been four whole years since they separated. The reunion had gone oddly smooth with one simple greeting and lots of tight hugs (most of them coming from Gon). Alluka had beamed at the sight of the three years older boy who brought such joyful curves to her big brother’s lips.  
  
The change in Gon, both appearance and personality wise, didn’t even surface in Alluka’s mind, although it did in Killua’s. Could four years really change a boy that much? The formerly short boy now towered over him, although that was an exaggeration on Killua’s part, and his childlike features had already begun to sharpen into that of an adult. The only things that hadn’t changed about him were his eyes, the colour of molten gold and with the intensity of a scorching sun, his tan, sun kissed skin and that raven hair that refused to settle in anything other than a pointy mess on the top of his head, making him look even _taller_.    
  
Killua looked down at his own painfully pale arms and legs, so white they blended you. He frowned a little and raised his chin high, compensating for the slight height difference.  
  
Killua had changed quite a bit as well over the years, something he took pride in. He had grown slightly taller, although to his misery not as tall as Gon. His long, slim limbs were even longer now and moved with even more grace than they had when he was 12. His white, puffy hair had grown into a full-blown mane with Killua simply refusing to get a haircut (long hair was in, right?). The biggest difference from when he was younger was the now more prominent muscles dancing underneath his porcelain skin with every move he’d make. To his disappointment, yet again, his body’s development hadn’t kept up with the body of Gon. The raven was much wider now, Killua’s anatomy looking childlike compared to him. How hadn’t he noticed that until now? Had he been that stunned by the height difference?  
  
Killua cursed himself inwardly for staring for so long, finally lifting his electric blue eyes from the biceps of his friend to meet his gaze. Shit, he had been saying something, hadn’t he?  
  
Gon grinned at him with the same charming, toothy grin as he always had. _Ah,_ Killua thought, _another thing about him that hadn’t changed. Thank god_. Gon had noticed that Killua hadn’t been listening, kindly restarting his earlier blabbering.  
   
”It’s been a while!” Gon proclaimed the obvious, his cheerful amber eyes getting a glint of dismalness, going unnoticed by the white-haired boy.  
  
”Yeah” Killua answered as he snapped out of his daze with a slight jerking movement of his head. Gon watched his puffy hair fall over his shoulders. Killua offered a cheerful, yet saddened, smile. ”It really has”.  
  
The reunion continued in the same fashion and an hour later they were walking through town in an attempt to find the hotel Gon had booked for them. He had managed to forget the name of it and of course hadn’t put a single thought into writing it down. Killua’s back ached dully from Gon’s earlier bear hugs, a pain the former assassin had made sure to voice loudly many times already in a try to make the raven feel guilty. Gon laughed at him every time, scratching the back of his head and offering another apology. There was no trace of guilt in his voice, Killua noted with annoyance.  
  
Five hotels later they arrived at ”The Golden Swan”, a high class hotel in the middle of the city. Killua looked around in the lobby with cat-like curiosity. Why had Gon gone out of his way to book the nicest hotel in town? With four stars at that! He turned his gaze back to the sun kissed boy with new found grumpiness in his azure orbs, coming to the conclusion that Gon either did it to show off or because he simply thought it was natural wanting to treat his friends to a nice stay. Killua concluded that it was most likely the latter. Gon had been fighting Killua over the phone for the right to pay for the hotel rooms, Killua reluctantly giving up in the end because _who can win against the stubbornness of Gon fucking Freecss?_  
  
As Killua and Alluka stood behind Gon, waiting for him to register them, a piccolo headed up to them, offering to take their bags. Killua refused, throwing his bag over one shoulder. He was still as cautious, even more than before if possible, and made it a habit to never let their bags out of his reach.  
  
Gon turned around with a grin. ”We take the elevator up to the eleventh floor. It’s room 405”.  
  
Killua snorted at the coincidence, almost getting caught up in fond memories as he headed toward the elevator, Alluka trotting closely next to him. Alluka had grown a bit as well, being only slightly taller now, her eyes still beaming as if she saw nothing but goodness in the world. Another of the hotel staff asked which floor they were going to before pressing the button.  
  
Killua’s slightly hooded eyes opened up at the sudden realisation.  
  
”Wait. Gon, how many rooms did you book?” He looked at his friend with an accusing look, immediately recognising that bashful smile. It was the same look he always displayed whenever he knew he had done something that would mildly irritate the blue-eyed boy.  
  
”One” He emphasised by holding one finger up, his grin hinting only a very tiny amount of guilt.  
  
”Gon” Killua didn’t know whether to stare or glare at the raven. ”Why did you only book one room?”  
  
”W-Well” Gon begun his defensive speech with a stutter, aimlessly flailing with his hands as if it would help his currently flawed speaking, ”At first I wanted to order two rooms, one for Alluka because she’s, you know, a girl, but then I figured you wouldn’t want her to be in a room alone” He paused for a sharp intake of breath ”But I didn’t want to stay in a room all by myself-”  
  
”So you decided to only book one room?” Killua interrupted with an annoyed tone of voice, huffing with displeasure. After watching Gon nodding with newfound cheerfulness he sighed. ”Do you even know how many beds there are in one room?” He asked, ignoring the interested glances of the piccolo. Why were elevators always so damn slow?  
  
”There are two” Gon admitted with a sheepish grin, provoking Killua into making a face-palm. ”So, according to your _master plan_ , who sleeps with who?”  
  
”Well,” Gon started, glancing down at Alluka.  
  
”Alluka and I stopped sleeping together months ago” Killua furrowed his brows and pinched the skin between them, closing his eyes. He missed the way Gon’s eyes lit up with realisation.  
  
”Then me and Killua can share a bed” Gon murmured with slight nostalgia in his voice. Killua opened his mouth but was interrupted before he could form any words. ”Just like old times”.  
  
Gon’s words made something deep within Killua’s chest tingle and he grabbed at his shirt with honest surprise. Just like old times. Just like when they were close. Closer. Close enough to share a bed and take baths together without a second thought. When they were twelve all the way up to fourteen. When their feelings were pure and not yet dirtied with emotions like **hatred** or _heartbreak_.  
  
Killua pressed his lips together to form a tight line, his eyebrows still furrowed but with a different look in his eyes.  
  
”Yeah” He lifted his gaze to meet amber, offering a forced smile. ”Just like old times”.


	2. The Only Adult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorkiness, low key flirting and finally a battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did the chapter get this long? Don't ask me, it just happened.

Stupid. He really was stupid.  
  
Killua put his bag down on a chair in the corner of the ridiculously large hotel room with a loud thump.  
  
How had he agreed to this?  
  
He turned his head to look at the overly excited, giant child currently exploring the room together with his little sister. How had he been coerced into sharing a bed with Gon?  
  
He muttered quiet curses for himself as he refused to admit that he hadn’t been coerced into anything. It had been his own melancholia who had seized control over his treachery lips, dumbly agreeing to sleep together with Gon in the same bed.  
  
He shook his head slightly when the two most important people to him begun to make hilarious sounding, excited noises at the sight of the bathtub in the bathroom. Killua returned his attention to his bag, unpacking his clothes to hang up in the closet so they wouldn’t get wrinkled.  
  
Was he truly the only grown up in the room?  
  
Could he really call himself a grown up after just agreeing to sleep in the same bed as another 18 year old boy, who is also his best friend who he hasn’t seen in a year? Killua wasn’t so sure anymore.  
  
”Killua! Oh my god, Killua! Come look at the bathtub!”  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
”A robbery?”  
  
Killua was sitting on one of the beds, his legs crossed over in Indian style. His long, pale fingers worked through the dark mess that was his sister’s hair. It had become a tradition for him to brush Alluka’s hair before bedtime. Alluka was sitting in front of him, humming slightly on a creepy nursery rhyme whilst watching some weird cartoon on the tv in the room. Something about some guy in a hat and a yellow, talking dog with stretchy limbs, he noted tossing a distracted look at the screen.  
  
Gon smiled slightly at the scene displayed before him, losing his train of thought for a second. When those blue orbs turned to look at him he snapped back to reality.  
  
”Yeah. Seems like a hunter with a weird nen ability”  
  
”Weird?” Killua asked with one eyebrow raised, his curiosity piqued.  
  
Gon nodded with a serious look on his face, seemingly deep in thought. _How unusual_ , Killua thought with a slanted grin.  
  
”Apparently there were no trace of resistance at the scene of the robbery” Gon continued, tilting his head slightly to one side, as if trying to look at the situation from a new angle. ”In fact, according to the surveillance cameras the staff had been helping the robber bringing the goods to the escape vehicle”  
  
”Mm” Killua sounded, once again switching the target of his focus back to Alluka’s hair, having found a stubborn knot. ”Sounds like some sort of mind control” He shuddered as the image of Illumi’s needlemen popped up in his head. ”Probably a manipulator”.  
  
Gon nodded in agreement but his eyes still held on to that stubborn thought process.  
  
”What?” Killua asked as he finally managed to get rid of the knot.  
  
”I just... Can’t shake the feeling that we’re missing something” Gon said thoughtfully, crossing his arms in the same fashion as his legs with a deep frown on his forehead.  
  
The way Gon looked sent a wave of nostalgia through Killua and his expression softened for just a second. He cleared his throat and straightened his back, forcing away the fond look in his eyes.  
  
”Missing something? You’re getting too caught up in this case-” Killua’s eyes widened just slightly, stopping mid-sentence. ”Oh no. No, no, no. I know that look. We are not getting involved”.  
  
Gon grinned in that oh so annoying and adorable way sending shivers up Killua’s spine. He sighed heavily, aware that the battle had been lost before it had even begun.     
  
”So much for going on vacation” Killua muttered with a grumpy pout, earning an excited look from Gon.  
  
”It’s going to be fun, Killua! It’ll be a new adventure!” Gon was practically bouncing on the other bed, uncrossing his arms and pressing his hands down onto the bed to add even more strength to his bounce.  
  
”Yay, adventure!” Alluka interrupted her own singing with an excited clap of her hands. Killua sighed at that, unable to stop a smile from spreading over his face.  
  
”You two are such little kids” He earned himself two pouts from that, letting out a soft laugh.  
  
He truly was the only adult in the room.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
”So how do we find this guy?” Killua snuck a peak over Gon’s shoulder at the newspaper.  
  
”Mh, I thought we could start at the scene of the robbery and look for clues” Gon said with a slight smile at the closeness.  
  
”Mmmm, look for clues. Then we split up, right?” Killua commented teasingly, provoking the raven into poking his ribs with an elbow.  
  
”Maybe. It depends on the situation” Gon mumbled with a pout, causing Killua to laugh.  
  
”Right, right. Of course. It’s elementary, my dear Watson”  
  
It was a lovely, sunny morning when the two boys had their first play fight in a long time, resulting in bruised ribs and an aching scalp.  
  
The grass was still covered in tiny rainbow droplets of dew and the birds were still announcing the arrival of the glowing orb in the sky. The morning air carried scents of freshly baked bread and pancakes with syrup, provoking loud growls from already full stomachs. It had only been 30 minutes of walking when Gon loudly proclaimed that he would die if he didn’t get his hands on those savoury pancakes this very minute. Second breakfast was actually a thing when it came to Gon Freecss.  
  
Alluka settled for a sundae and Killua agreed that ice cream covered in the sweet riches called chocolate was a very good idea. The group stood at the front of the restaurant placing their orders when a loud shout turned their heads to seek out the source of the commotion.  
  
A tall man, dressed in a grey suit with long, blonde hair, stood in shock, staring at them. His eyes sparkled with something Killua could only describe as _creepy_ and _annoying_.  
  
”You!” The stranger exclaimed, pointing his long and bony finger toward the white-haired male. ”What’s your name?”  
  
”What?” Killua sounded, suspicion and irritation clear in his voice.  
  
The silent threats either went unnoticed or were completely ignored by the stranger who rushed up to them. ”You, boy! How would you like a career as a model?!”  
  
Killua grimaced with vexed expression. This had obviously happened before as Killua seemed unwilling to even answer the man and Alluka seemed to look at the stranger with pity in her eyes, knowing what to expect from her brother.  
  
”A model?” Gon asked, unaware of the tense atmosphere. Curiosity had the better of him.  
  
”Right, right! A model!” The man gestured with his hands excessively toward Killua, as if referring to the entirety of him. ”That gorgeous hair, those alluring eyes! That sexy body!”  
  
Killua’s anger turned into disgust as he cringed at the praising words.  
  
”With that pretty face you’ll go far in the model indu-”  
  
Killua had had enough, especially after seeing that surprised look on Gon’s face. He didn’t want him to hear this. He didn’t want to be looked at like that. Not by Gon.  
  
”I’m not interested” His voice was dripping with malice, the glow in his eyes slowly fading to reveal a murderous gaze. The air in the restaurant became freezing cold in mere seconds. ”Leave”  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The man left with his tail between his legs and the group settled down in a booth with their orders. Killua ate his sundae without a single word, avoiding to look at the raven in front of him. Gon noticed, of course because he’s weirdly perceptive, and looked at Killua with an unwavering gaze.  
  
Killua swallowed, those big, amber eyes making him squirm. Alluka reached for her brother’s hand beneath the table, holding it softly. Killua took a deep breath before lifting his gaze.  
  
”I hate it when that happens” He forced out a chuckle, staring back down at the table.  
  
”Does it happen a lot?” Gon was satisfied having Killua responding to him, relaxing in his seat.  
  
”No.. Only like.. Four times now” Killua mumbled under his breath, putting a spoonful of chocolate sauce in his mouth. Alluka squeezed his hand. She disliked whenever he lied.  
  
”Hm” Gon nodded at that. ”Why do you dislike it?”  
  
”It’s annoying. I mean, a model? Come on. Like I’d quit being an assassin to model”  
  
”And that’s what makes you uncomfortable?” There it was again, Gon’s weird perceptiveness.  
  
Killua squirmed. ”I guess I don’t like being called pretty.. I mean, I’m a guy and I’m more scary than anything” He muttered. ”And cool” He added quickly after, earning a chuckle from the raven.  
  
”But, Killua” Gon looked up at him, eyes like molten gold locking onto azure. ”You really are very pretty”  
  
Killua swallowed a big lump of ice cream, cringing as it slowly made it’s way down his throat, so cold it burned him. He hated the way his spine shivered. He hated that it wasn’t because of the cold. He hated the feeling of a thousand butterfly wings grazing the insides of his stomach. He hated how much he loved it.  
  
After what felt like minutes of silence and amber eyes looking expectantly at him Killua parted pale lips to speak.  
  
”Gon.” Good, his voice sounded steady. ”Are you trying to make me angry?”  
  
”Of course not! I’m just telling the truth” Gon looked flustered, dropping the fork loudly onto the plate. ”I’m sorry, do you hate it, Killua?” Voice turned regretful and aching as amber eyes fixated on Killua’s blue.  
  
”I,” Killua stuttered, receiving an elbow in his ribs from the girl with the big, blue eyes next to him. ”I don’t hate it.. When you say it” He bit down on his tongue hard, swallowing the rest of the words that wanted to escape the prison of his teeth.  
  
Gon seemed to relish at his slip up, eyes softening and lips curving into a mushy smile. ”Good”  
  
_Please God, just take me away from here_ , Killua silently begged for the rest of their time at the restaurant. _Before my heart tire from the ridiculous pace it’s been keeping._  
  
He tossed a look at the smaller version of himself devouring a sundae half her size next to him.  
  
_And before my sister’s goddamn grin get’s any wider_.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
”So, Sherlock, found any clues yet?” Slender, pale arms crossed over his chest as blue orbs watched the male his age crawl over the ground, his nose moving up and down in an attempt to locate any tracks left behind by the thief.  
  
Right after he had asked the question Gon winced, his nose scrunching up in displeasure.  
  
”Found something?” Killua crouched down next to him, letting out a yelp when the raven suddenly leaned into him, burying his nose in his shoulder. ”H-Hey, Gon?” He pushed against his shoulders, his voice wavering at the closeness.  
  
”Mh, sorry” Gon inhaled his scent deeply, holding back a groan from leaving his lips at his best friend’s fragrance. ”I had to cleanse out that awful odor”  
  
”O-Odor?” Killua stuttered, finally managing to create some space between himself and the huge teen.  
  
”Yeah, it smells like a huge amount of really dreadful perfume” Gon grimaced, his facial muscles tensing up as soon as he was removed from the protective barrier of Killua’s scent.  
  
”Probably the robber’s” Killua reasoned after calming down, frowning. ”Can you trace it?”  
  
”Probably” Gon stuck his tongue out in distaste. ”But my nose might become damaged for life”  
  
”You big baby” Killua rolled with his eyes, although he was starting to be able to smell it as well and could do nothing but agree with the raven. The smell was not pleasant. In fact it smelled sickly sweet like rotten fruit that has been out in the scorching sun for a month.  
  
Killua mimicked Gon’s grimace. ”I mean I’m thankful and all, but why’d he have to use so much of it?”  
  
Alluka, who hadn’t had much training except for the basics this last year, could only blink at the two older boys with a baffled expression.  
  
Their thoughts were interrupted by a very cheerful phone signal. Gon lit up and Killua stuck his tongue out at how tacky it sounded.  
  
”It’s them!” Gon exclaimed before quickly picking the phone up before Killua had the chance to ask who he had meant. ”Hello, Kurapika! Mh! Mh! Ah, really? We’ll see you guys tomorrow then!” He hung up, ignoring Killua’s bewildered expression.  
  
”Kurapika’s coming here..?” He asked with a muddled tone of voice.  
  
”Mh! And Leorio too!” Gon declared eagerly.  
  
”What?!” Killua yelled, blue orbs big and honing in on amber. ”Why haven’t you told me this??”  
  
”I wanted it to be a surprise” Gon scratched the back of his head with an innocent curve of his lips.  
  
”I can’t believe this” Killua shook his head in disbelief.  
  
”Come on, Killua. It’s not such a big deal, is it? Haven’t you missed them as well?  
  
”Ah.. Well..” Killua frowned for himself and silenced. What was he really upset about? He liked Kurapika and Leorio, right?  
  
”Killua?”  
  
He frowned deeper as he came to an understanding about himself, clutching his hands into fists. It wasn’t that he disliked the glasses guy and the blonde. He just wanted Gon to himself.  
  
”Killua?”  
  
He clenched his jaw and stared down at the ground, seeing and feeling nothing but darkness around him. Of course. That was it. He wanted Gon to himself. All to himself. Like the sick bastard he was.  
  
”Killua!”  
  
He didn’t deserve to be friends with Gon. Gon, who could become friends with literary anyone, didn’t need him. He didn’t need someone so full of impure emotions and-  
  
Big, calloused hands gripped pale shoulders and amber eyes leaned down to block Killua’s vision, the glow from his eyes lightening the darkness. ”Killua!”  
  
Killua blinked at him with a distracted look in his eyes. ”Oh.. Sorry...”  
  
”Are you okay?” Those gorgeous, golden eyes stared right into blue, making the pale boy draw a deep breath. ”You usually don’t space out like that”. The tan hands were warm, so warm they burned, and the warmth spread deep into Killua’s icy core.  
  
”.. Yeah. I’m fine” He barely breathed out, unable to look away from the raven. He looked so concerned and worried. Killua low key wanted to stab himself from relishing in that look.  
  
”Then, that’s good..” Gon reluctantly let go of him and the cold immediately returned to Killua’s body.  
  
”Yeah” He smiled a toothy grin at the sun kissed boy. ”Let’s go.”  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
An hour later the sun stood high up in the clear, blue sky, sending hot rays of torture down on the pale skin of the former assassin. The warmth was scalding, yet it failed to heat up the icy and fragile core of the boy. He was melting yet he was shivering. Just as he thought that this was a feeling he’d have to get used to the raven haired boy called out to him, breaking his train of thoughts.  
  
”We’re getting close” He said walking upright, not even needing to stay low to the ground to be able to follow the trail anymore. The foul smell almost had him wanting to crawl out of his own skin by now.  
  
”Yeah” Killua confirmed, mentally slapping himself for losing focus.  
  
The three of them headed into the forest and Killua was thankful for the shade provided by the trees. After a while of walking both of the boys tensed up, Killua pulling Alluka closer to himself. The raven and the white haired male exchanged a look and a nod before starting to sprint, Killua picking Alluka up in his arms.  
  
They entered a clearing, immediately coming to a stop. In front of them stood one lone man, the source of the vicious perfume. Dressed in an entirely pink suit with long, blonde hair the man turned around to face his tailors. A sleazy smile plastered over his lips he eyed the two. ”Welcome! To whom do I owe the honour?”  
  
His sugary voice sent shivers up the boy’s spines.  
  
”You’re the robber, aren’t you?” Gon spoke up, taking a step forward. Both of the boys had already noticed the large amount of people closing in on them in the forest surrounding them.  
  
”Oh my, I don’t understand what you’re talking about” The man in the pink suit sugar coated every word of his sentence.  
  
”Don’t play dumb” It was Killua’s turn to speak. ”We know who you are. We followed your trail here.” _He doesn’t have to know we don’t have any proof of it being him_ , Killua thought as he eyed the man calmly.  
  
”How rude” He then fanned his arms out, his wide grin turning vile. ”All I ever steal,” Rustling leaves caused the boys to tense up. ”Are hearts!”  
  
Out of the vegetation came a huge amount of people, all throwing themselves at the two boys who quickly begun to evade them.  
  
”Wait, Gon!” Killua exclaimed just as he managed to avoid a blow. ”They are just regular people being controlled!”  
  
”I know!” Gon gritted his teeth, knowing this would be a tough battle. Hundreds of people whom they couldn’t even hurt were attacking them from all directions.  
  
Killua had begun to go around knocking people out but had difficulties doing so whilst carrying Alluka. Gon decided to follow the same strategy, aiding Killua.  
  
”I’m fine, hurry up and take care of the manipulator!” Killua exclaimed, just barely avoiding another blow and jumping into the air. He didn’t want to use Godspeed here in case the manipulator had more tricks up his sleeves and managed to get away. His ability was something he rarely used up until the very last moment.  
  
”I would, but I can’t just leave you with all these people!” Gon yelled back stubbornly, knocking out another citizen.  
  
Killua cursed under his breath. ”Something is wrong with these people. They don’t look like they’re under somebody’s control!”  
  
”What?” Gon exclaimed with a perplexed look on his face as he jumped out of the way of somebody’s attack.  
  
”I should know” Killua grabbed a hold of one of the attackers, urging out a grunt of pain. ”They feel pain” Another person took advantage of the situation and tried to punch Killua. He jumped out of the way, letting go of the person he had been holding in the process. ”And they are able to think for themselves”  
  
”Then what are you suggesting, that they’re doing this out of their own free will?!” Gon blocked the hit of what seemed to be one of the guards from the store that was robbed.  
  
”That’s right” The man in the pink suit suddenly appeared behind Gon, earning a gasp from the raven. ”They’re doing this out of love”  
  
Gon turned around trying to punch him, but immediately some of the citizens had stepped in between to cover for him. ”Shit!”  
  
”Gon!” Killua finally activated his Goodspeed in order to make his way over to Gon, avoiding all of the people in the way. He got there in time to block the hit from a person attacking Gon from behind.    
  
The man in the pink suit whistled at the sight of the pale boy’s ability, smirking viciously. ”That’s a handy ability you’ve got there” The man licked his lips. ”I want it”.  
  
Killua struggled as more and more people seemed to come his way, holding Alluka tightly pressed to his chest. This had been a bad idea, coming here together with Alluka, but it wasn’t like he could have left her back at the hotel. He wanted to blame Gon for wanting to go on this ridiculous thief hunt but he knew it was his own fault for being tempted by the idea of a new adventure with the raven.  
  
People had started landing hits on him, Killua focusing on keeping Alluka out of harm’s way. He coughed, getting the air punched out of his lungs. He could hear Gon scream his name but he didn’t have the time to react when his vision suddenly was overtaken by pink.  
  
He inhaled sharply, quickly shielding Alluka with his own body when he suddenly felt strong, cold hands on his cheeks. Eyes widened when all he could see was blonde hair blocking his vision and sudden pressure was put on his lips.  
  
Killua could feel his mind slowly fading out until all he saw was the colour white. Then everything went black.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There was a voice in the distance. Far, far away it yelled his name. It was worried, terrified even. It felt oddly familiar, the state of the voice causing worried ripples on the otherwise still surface of his mind.  
  
”...llua”  
  
Who was it that owned that voice? It felt like he definitely shouldn’t forget that person. As if it was someone important.  
  
”Killua!”  
  
Eyelids trembled as they forced themselves to open. That’s right. Gon. It was Gon calling his name. He had to get back. Back to Gon.  
  
The first thing he saw was a light so strong he felt like his eyes were melting in their sockets. He groaned, lifting one hand to shield them from the horrendous light.  
  
”Killua! Are you okay?” Killua had never heard Gon’s voice sound that worried and distressed. His heart jumped in his chest. He turned his head slowly to see amber orbs hovering over him.  
  
”Gon.. What happened?” The pale boy groaned as he sat up, taking note of the dull aching of his bruised body.  
  
”Onii-chan!” Alluka cried out, throwing herself over Killua. Killua petted her hair gently while taking in his surroundings. His eyes widened when he noticed the bodies around them. ”The manipulator.. What happened here?!”  
  
”They are just unconscious” Gon explained calmly the second Killua saw that one of the bodies was wearing a pink suit. The manipulator’s state was a strong contrast to the others, he had been completely beaten into a pulp.  
  
”He... Did something to you.” Gon’s voice sounded strange. He had never heard him sound like that before, he couldn’t identify his state of emotion. ”He tried to use his nen ability on you”  
  
Killua could pretty much imagine what had happened after just from looking at the state the thief was in. He let out a snort. ”Man, that’s so lame. I passed out?”  
  
”Only after he lost consciousness. Before that you were kind of just staring off into the distance” Gon mumbled with a frown, his usually glowing eyes having dulled slightly.  
  
Killua grunted in displeasure as he got up from the ground, gently helping Alluka up before brushing the dirt off his clothes. He stretched his limbs, noting that nothing was particularly wrong with them.  
  
”All things considered I should be happy I only got my first kiss stolen out of this experience” Killua commented with a chuckle. He winced at the shriek coming from his companion.  
  
”Eh?! Killua, that was your first kiss?!” Killua found it somewhat amusing how Gon seemed more upset about it than Killua himself.  
  
”Yeah?” He turned lazy eyes to look at Gon.  
  
”Oh man.. That sucks, having that as you first kiss...”  
  
”It’s not that big of a deal”  
  
”It is!” Gon insisted stubbornly.  
  
Killua let out a snort ”Yeah, like your first kiss was that big of a deal”  
  
”My first kiss?” Gon blinked with a perplexed look. ”I haven’t had mine yet”  
  
”What?!” Killua yelled as he stared at his friend with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. ”B-But what about all those women you’ve dated??”  
  
”All I ever did with them was kisses on the cheek” He said as if it was obvious and that Killua was strange for thinking other things had happened.  
  
Killua stared at him for a long time, his raised shoulders slowly relaxing and his unhinged jaw slowly closing. ”I feel cheated” He muttered under his breath. He sighed heavily. ”Let’s head back”  
  
Gon agreed and all three of them begun to head out of the forest. Gon called the local police to inform them of the thief’s whereabouts.  
  
”Wait” Killua stopped dead in his tracks, staring in front of himself with a really shocked expression.  
  
”What?” Both Gon and Alluka looked at him with worried looks.  
  
”I just had my first kiss”  
  
”Yeah, we know” Gon almost looked irritated. It went unnoticed by Killua who was too absorbed in his new discovery.  
  
”This means that now I truly am the only adult!”  
  
The two ravens exchanged a look before turning to Killua.  
  
”Onii-chan, what in the world are you talking about?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 coming soon! More flirting then, I promise. Also, Leopika! And dates!
> 
> Also, do I have anything against blondes? Not really, haha. 
> 
> And what's with the continuous stream of detective jokes? Can you find them all?

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued!
> 
> More chapters to come real soon, mohaha.


End file.
